leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amumu/Strategy
Skill usage * reduces magic resistance by up to 35. When going for the kill, make sure you get in at least one melee attack, as many champions only have 30 base magic resistance. * Refrain from spamming your skills early game, as it can lead to mana starvation. * Maxing last allows you to stack up damage with your other abilities early game. The length of the stun is the same at all levels of the skill. * can also be used through walls on neutral camps as an escape mechanism. * The buff allows , due to its mana regeneration, to keep activated almost indefinitely. ** is very effective against other tanks, so make sure you're in range of the opponent's highest health champions. ** has a 0.01 (1%) scaling. In game the tooltip only shows despair doing more % health damage per every 100 ability power. For example 500 AP = 5% health every second + 2.7% base and 24 additional MD at level 5. * passive makes a very fast jungler. * is a great jungler with and allowing for an easy and strong jungle. ** 's pre-level 6 ganks are fairly strong, provided the lane is pushed. A pushed lane, teamates with closers and good damage or teamates with 2 or more Crowd Control abilities can often result in a kill, even against enemies with Flash. They key is to hit sucessfully for the stun, and pre-level 6, you will often only have 1 chance to do so. Bandaging from a bush straight to a target looks flashy, but often, teamates will not be able to fully maximize the damage they deal due to reaction time needed for your move. It can also be difficult to hit since enemies sometimes move in an unpredictable manner. A surer way of hitting is to walk towards the enemy from the opposite direction of your teamates, preferably after your teamates have engaged the enemy, which places the enemy within striking range for your teamates. is not cast until is chasing the enemy unless the enemy and 's teamates are still engaged in battle by the time they are within range. When is directly behind a fleeing enemy, it is easier to predict their path. * , is crucial in team fights and can often be the deciding factor. You should try to have it ready for when a team fight breaks out. Always try to use on as many enemies as possible while your team is in the vicinity. ** is very effective when combined with many other champions' ultimates, particularly area of effect spells, such as , , , and . Try to coordinate abilities like these to rack up heavy damage at the start of a team fight. * can be blocked by and other crowd control-preventing items/abilities. * Keep in mind that does not stop enemy channelled abilities such as or . * If you are running away from an enemy, you can over a wall to a neutral minion camp to pull yourself over the wall. It's not advised to do this if you cannot survive the aggro from the minions. * Using slightly before being knocked back by abilities will first kick back and then pull him to the target hit. Build usage * can be built as a pure tank with health and situational magic resistance and/or armor defensive items. ** Health items that also give ability power are strong for this build, such as or . gives abilities a movement speed slow, although at a reduced percentage because his two primary damage abilities are AoE. will permanently slow nearby enemies as long as you have mana to cast it. * Magic Resistance Reduction is a very useful stat on as it helps him and his team to deal with magic resistance tanks. is a very good item on , as it synergizes with , increases the effective damage of (and ), and helps in team fights. ** can be effective against all physical damage teams and tends to synergize nicely with his other AoE abilities, especially . ** 's MR Reduction also has the same range as , meaning that chaining it and other AoE Ultimates such as results in increased damage output. * Cooldown Reduction on is very strong, but it's often difficult to itemize for it. Grab the buff and/or and whenever possible to gain cooldown reduction without sacrificing stats. ** Alternatively can also use , and . * and are two great items to purchase - the former's mana and cooldown reduction works especially well on , while the slows of the latter helps keep the enemy close to him and wear them down with and . Consider whether or not the attack speed slow is worth the cooldown receives upon being autoattacked. * Some form of mana or mana regeneration is advised for as his and can quickly deplete his mana pool early in the game. Because it may be difficult for him to farm a , it may be better to invest in a which can be upgraded to . * is a good item for as it gives him health regeneration, mana regeneration and gold per 10. * A can give more sustain in the jungle as sustain is a significant problem for most magic damage junglers. ** However, most of 's spells are AoE dmg, which makes it less effective. A simple helps more. *** A provides stats similar to but is built out of . Therefore, is often the optimal choice. Jungling |} Recommended builds Countering * Keep your team spread out while engaging to avoid his strong area of effect damage and disruptive effect of his . ** Attempt to disengage from as cleanly as possible after he uses , heal up, and attack his team again. It is a major source of his power, and if it doesn't lead to a large victory for his team that the enemy can't recover from while it is cooling down, , and his team, are much more vulnerable. * Use your minions as a shield against initiation with , but be aware that if he grabs a minion near you he can still initiate on you with his . * While has very good sustained damage, it requires him to be fairly close to the enemy and he has no inherent methods to stick onto enemies. After he uses his , he can be kited. * Favor magic resistance over stacking health to mitigate damage from and . * Amumu lacks an innate ability to heal himself and is most vulnerable to harassment as he cannot sustain himself. * Having is an effective way to prevent from getting snared from . Another cheaper choice would be . * If is jungling, pick up s in your lane to help prevent a potentially deadly fight. If you don't have wards, another great hint that he's ganking is if the opposing team in your lane suddenly turns aggressive, especially in a situation that would put them in a bad position. ** is a champion that especially synergizes well with teammates - as a result, he is fairly weak alone, and he is fairly lacking in the regard of escaping. Many popular junglers are easily able to beat in a one-on-one fight - gain control of the river and jungle with wards can allow your jungler to locate and kill him. Category:Champion strategies